


getting married is a breeze

by orphan_account



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: BatCat, F/M, Fluff, Wedding preparation, pure fluff, they really are getting married huh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 07:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14732921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Selian realizes there's a lot of preparing to do for the wedding.





	getting married is a breeze

“Getting married is a breeze,” Lois said with a wave of her hand. “It’s not that hard to organize, but well, I usually work best under pressure.”

“I mean.. I don’t know we haven’t thought about it much,” Selina said actually thinking about all the preparations they’d been doing, which wasn’t much.

“You haven’t thought about it much? Are you kidding? What about the cake, the entertainment, photographer, caterer, bachelorette party?” Lois said counting each thing on her fingers. 

“Well we’ve already reserved a location for the wedding ceremony and the reception is probably at the manor,” Selina replied biting her lip. 

“That’s terrible,” Lois remarked. 

It was indeed terrible, to Alfred’s shame, they’d let the time pass without getting many of the arrangements done. It’s not that they were shirking their preparation work; they’d drawn up a few documents and charts, planning out the color schemes and the décor. It’s just that life had gotten in the way. Work had gotten in the way. People had gotten in the way. People always had a way to ruin everything.

But it was surely fine. She didn’t think Bruce actually stress about it but she should have known he is a control freak who plans everything three years ahead. So when he shows her a ten page plan with decorations, flower arrangements, catering agencies and invitations she shouldn’t have been that surprised. 

There are even multiple options so she can choose the one she prefers. She sometimes wonders how someone can be so in need of constant regulations and so cute at the same time? Just thinking of him in his Batman suit in front of the batcomputer looking for wedding related things makes her smile.

“Wow,” she says with a soft whistle.

“I like to plan ahead,” he said with a shrug. “And I don’t want us to be caught too off-guard when something goes wrong.”

“Buzzkill.” Selina was smiling a little as he said it. “Whensomething goes wrong?”

“I have a lot of kids and a lot of enemies. Surely either of them is up to something,” Bruce responded with a frown.

“Well, we have the location and I have a dress,” Selina said slyly. “That means the wedding will definitely happen. It might be shitty, but it’ll happen.”

“I didn’t know your standards were that low, then I wouldn’t have had to pay the marching band,” Bruce mumbled.

“Now I want a marching band,” Selina chuckled and leaned on his shoulder. “C’mon Bruce what’s the worst thing that can happen?”

“You don’t actually want me to answer that do you? I have at least 50 possible scenarios and in half of them one of us dies.”

“Wow, now that’s optimistic,” Selina replied biting the inside of her cheek. She has thought about it. She knows there are probably a lot of people who don’t want them to get married. A lot of people who would do anything in their power to stop it. She also knows that the wedding would be full of super-powered and highly trained guests, so it shouldn’t be a problem.

“Well as long as we do get married, no matter how terrible the wedding is, down the road we’ll remember it fondly,” he said almost as a whisper. 

“Somehow you always manage to make pragmatism sound romantic,” Selina smiled in spite of herself and leaned forward to kiss his cheek.

“I don’t think that was especially pragmatic,” Bruce said. “It was just a fact.”

“That’s exactly what a pragmatist would say. Besides, measuring a wedding by its impact on our psyches?”

“What other metric could we even use?”

Selina shrugged against her pillow, “Happiness?”

They both chuckled and lied in bed looking at the ceiling. Selina closed her eyes, her breathing in synch with his. She could feel the morning breeze against her thighs.  
“I thought you would want a perfect wedding,” Bruce admitted slowly.

“I think people who aim for perfection by definition have to aim for a perfect wedding,” she replied with a grin blearily opening her eyes.

He paused and turned to look at her. “See, now that you say it like that I’m not gonna be able to hang on to these low standards.”

“Oh Bruce, you’ve never had low standards,” Selina chimed slightly turning on her side, “you’re marrying me after all.” 

She gave with a chaste kiss and turned around ready to sleep, leaving him with a smile on his lips.


End file.
